Lettre d'amour
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Luffy est persuadée qu'elle va rester seule toute sa vie. Parce qu'elle n'est encore jamais sortie avec un garçon. Parce que lorsqu'elle tombe amoureuse, c'est du copain de sa meilleure amie. Mais où est son prince charmant ?
1. La rentrée

Bonjour ou Bonsoir. J'écris une nouvelle histoire. Bien-sûr, je n'ai pas oubliée ma toute première histoire, Aisheteru ! Elle est toujours en écriture ! Bref ! Les personnages risque d'être OCC. Cette fanfiction sera basé sur une vingtaine de chapitres et c'est aussi un défi lancé par ma sœur, Rouge. Je me suis basé sur plusieurs films et dramas pour l'écrire et j'espère que cela va vous plaire !

 **Titre :** Lettre d'amour.

 **Rated :** K+

 **Chapitres :** Environ une vingtaine

 **Genres :** OCC, Romance, School.

 **Couple** : Ace x Luffy

 **Résumé :** Luffy est persuadée qu'elle va rester seule toute sa vie. Parce qu'elle n'est encore jamais sortie avec un garçon. Parce que lorsqu'elle tombe amoureuse, c'est du copain de sa meilleure amie. Mais où est son prince charmant ?

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Rentrée.**

Mon cher Acer, mon ordinateur, luit doucement dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Je caresse les touches du clavier, l'écran noir, quand soudain mon père jaillit dans l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte, le téléphone en main.

- **Elle ne perd pas de temps, Nami ! Tu viens à peine de rentrer !**

 **-Alors enfin de retour ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! A-t-on idée de rester deux mois à Saint-Malo !**

 **-Si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix !**

J'entends sa voix qui baisse d'un ton :

- **Écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

Maintenant, je n'entends plus que son souffle. Au bout d'une éternité, elle reprend :

- **J'avais hâte de t'en parler... Il m'arrive un truc, sensationnel... j'ai rencontré un garçon super, il s'appelle Sabo et...**

- **Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est reparti ! La dernière fois, il avait vingt-cinq ans, et tu as pleuré quand il t'a dit que tu étais trop jeune pour lui, parce que toi, bien sûr, tu n'avais pas remarqué...**

- **Mais si, j'avais remarqué, mais je voulais faire comme si...**

- **Tu veux toujours faire comme si ! La fois d'avant c'était Maped, et il n'avait pas le droit de te retrouver le samedi à cause du shabbat, et tous les samedis tu attendais un coup de fil qui ne venait pas... Et avant Maped, tiens je ne me rappelle même plus ! Enfin qu'importe, ce sont des amours impossibles ! Alors, dis-moi, il est quoi maintenant ? Terroriste peut-être ? Ou braqueur de banque ? Ou drogué ?**

Je l'entends roucouler comme un pigeon content. Je sens qu'elle va se surpasser.

- **Rien de tout ça ! Il est normal, celui-là. Enfin, normal comme nous. Et on sera dans le même lycée. Il a seize ans comme nous, il habite à Saint-Chamond comme nous, son père est gynécologue. Ils viennent de Toulouse !**

Elle glousse.

J'avais raison : ça s'annonce fort.

 **-Là, tu m'épates ! Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas un vice caché, je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose d'implacable, du genre j'ai une maladie grave et il me reste trois mois à vivre ?**

Elle ne rit plus. J'y suis peut-être allée trop fort ? Mais j'y connais rien, moi, à l'amour ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Je ne vis que par procuration. Je suis l'oreille fidèle, la confidente des mauvais jours, parfois des bons. Mais surtout des mauvais. Quand les jours sont bons, on m'oublie. Le bonheur ne se raconte pas, paraît-il.

 **-Bon, je te crois, il doit être super... Je suis contente pour toi.**

Silence sur la ligne. Elle attend que je lui parle. De moi. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien à dire. Question amour, c'est zéro pointé. Je n'ai rencontré personne à Saint-Malo cet été, pas même un quelconque Anglais qui serait tombé follement amoureux d'une bronzée de mon espèce. Je me suis contentée d'errer, douloureuse et mélancolique, le long de la grève, espérant tomber sur le garçon idéal. Genre : je trébuche, il me rattrape, me serre dans ses bras, il est beau comme un dieu et il murmure « Je vous attendais ».

Et Nami pendant ce temps rencontrait Sabo. Elle a toujours eu de la chance.

Nami insiste :

 **-Et toi ? Raconte ! Je parie que tu as rencontré des tas de gens intéressants...**

Elle ne peut pas imaginer le désert, glacial, de cet été.

Je m'entends prononcer :

- **Moi aussi, j'ai du neuf.**

Exclamation au bout du fil :

- **Raconte !**

Sa voix me parvient, tout émoustillée :

 **-Il est beau au moins ?**

J'opte pour l'esquive.

- **Mieux que ça, tu peux même pas te le représenter...**

Elle se tait. Je l'ai eue à l'esbroufe. Même avec les copines, on ne peut pas être naturelle. Et, au lieu de lui dire la vérité, la pure, la simple vérité, je lui annonce quasiment que j'ai rencontré le futur père de mes enfants.

- **Il habite à Saint-Malo ou il passe juste ses vacances là-bas comme toi ?**

Je fonds en larmes avant de raccrocher.

Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir un petit copain en imagination. N'importe quelle fille aurait inventé une relation idyllique, du type coup de foudre « mais tu comprends il est australien, ou néo-zélandais ou papou, et il est rentré chez lui, mais on s'écrit, on se maile, on se téléphone, on se reverra l'année prochaine, c'est l'amour à vie ».

Je ne suis même pas fichue d'inventer une histoire d'amour.

Je vais insérer un CD de Maître Gims dans l'appareil. J'aime sa voix. J'ai un drôle de rapport avec les voix... Je suis capable de tomber amoureuse d'une voix.

- **Il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne ?**

Nous sommes à table. Mon père me scrute :

- **Tu es fais une tête ! D'habitude tu es plutôt contente de retrouver ta chambre, tes copines... au fait, comment va Nami ?**

Je lance d'un ton rogue qui découragerait n'importe qui :

- **Elle va bien, très bien même.**

- **Et puis encore ? Elle va bien, ça ne veut rien dire !**

- **Elle va bien, ça veut dire que tout tourne... Elle s'est très bien amusée, sans moi, je ne suis pas indispensable à son bonheur...**

Ses yeux noirs pétillent.

- **Tu n'étais pas là, elle a bien le droit de se distraire !**

Il passe une main dans mes hideux cheveux noir corbeau mais n'ajoute rien. Il n'est pas très loquace, mon père.

Je mastique mon steak en pensant à la beauté rousse et longiligne de Nami, ses rondeurs impeccables, et ses yeux bruns clairs... La beauté en 1,70m et 55kg. Sportive, musclée mais avec du charme. Moi : cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau bronzée.

Moi, j'ai le plus adorable des pères, mais je voudrais AUSSI l'amour. Disons, depuis quelque temps. Avant, au collège, je n'y pensais pas. Je regardais les amours des autres, que je trouvais stupides.

Décidément, ce steak est insipide, dur et filandreux.

 **-Je te laisse débarrasser ? Je dois sortir, mais je ne rentrerai pas très tard... Appelle-moi sur mon mobile s'il y a urgence!**

Je hais les mobiles. Tous les mobiles, le mien que j'ai perdu et le sien qui ne permet pas de le localiser dans l'espace. Mais suis-je bête ! Mon père n'a qu'un endroit au monde : son cher et bien-aimé laboratoire où il analyse sang, urines, et j'en passe. Mais d'habitude, le jour où je rentre de vacances, nous passons la soirée ensemble... Sans doute a-t-il un virus urgent à identifier...

Il enfile sa veste : il est plutôt pas mal pour son âge. On ne lui donnerait pas quarante ans. À peine deux fils gris dans ses cheveux noirs. Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je respire son eau de toilette.

Il a changé de marque et il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis !

C'était pourtant notre rituel : tous les deux mois à peu près, virée chez Séphora, je hume les parfums, j'en choisis deux, un pour lui, un pour moi. Le tout dure au moins une heure.

Si je ne peux même plus lui choisir ses parfums, je sers à quoi ?

Sur ces pensées positives, je réintègre ma chambre et je me précipite sur Acer. Lui, il a toutes les patiences. Il peut tout entendre.

Je me lance.

J'écris. Une histoire. Je ne sais pas laquelle. Ne m'en demandez pas trop ! On verra quand ce sera fini. Au moment du point ultime.

J'éteins.

Me couche avec les quatre feuillets que l'imprimante vient de cracher.

Je lis. À voix haute. Je suis seule dans l'appartement. Deux cents mètres carrés pour étaler ma voix, ma vie.

« _Ma chérie amour,_

 _Tu n'es partie que depuis quelques minutes et déjà l'océan me semble amer. Les vagues rugissent de colère, le sable est trempé de larmes, les rochers aiguisent leurs arêtes dans l'air qui annonce l'hiver._

 _Sans toi, je n'existe pas. Tu donnes vie à mon corps, mon âme, mes espoirs. Tu es mon corps, mon âme, mon espoir._

 _Un jour, nous vivrons ici, tous les deux, face à l'îlot de Chateaubriand. Hors du temps. Nous aurons une vieille, très vieille maison fermée par une grille rouillée, un jardin avec des arbres sans âge, et des chambres innombrables que nous peuplerons de nos rêves. Je te dessinerai, et te peindrai, je te rendrai éternelle et belle comme la vie._

 _Sur cette plage, tu marchais vers l'océan, dans le froid et le vent, et je t'ai suivi. Sans réfléchir. Cela me semblait évident._

 _Nous sommes ressortis ensemble. Cela aussi semblait évident. Nous n'avons pas réfléchi. Nous sommes des êtres d'intuitions._

 _Charles »_

Je fini par m'endormir sur les feuillets trempés.

* * *

-END-

* * *

J'ai dix chapitres écrit à l'avance. Ils seront postés toutes les deux semaines.

Reviews ?

Au prochain chapitre, Monkey D.


	2. Le cousin

**Chapitre 2 : Le cousin**

- **Téléphone** , m'annonce mon père en me tendant le combiné, **ça doit être urgent pour qu'on t'appelle sur MON portable à huit heures du matin !**

C'est la voix de Nami.

 **-J'ai appelé sur la ligne fixe mais ça sonnait tout le temps occupé, tu as encore dû oublier de raccrocher ! Je voulais te dire que je vais à la piscine, on passe te prendre dans deux heures, Sabo et moi...**

Je bredouille, je suis un peu enrhumée...

 **-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te baigner ! Sabo non plus ne se baigne pas, il a horreur de la flotte, il a failli se noyer quand il était petit...**

 **-Alors pourquoi la piscine ?**

- **Pour moi ! Il me regarde, il m'encourage. Je veux réussir la prochaine compétition, tu sais que mon entraîneur croit en moi et qu'il exige des résultats...**

- **Tu as un nouveau fan, si je comprends bien. Mais ce serait mieux s'il aimait ça lui aussi, non ?**

- **Pas du tout ! J'ai même l'impression de faire des progrès depuis que je sens son regard sur moi...**

Elle rajoute :

- **Tu ne viens vraiment pas ? T'es sûre ?**

 **-Tout à fait sûre !**

Elle raccroche après un salut assez sec. Je l'ai déçue.

- **Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Dépêche-toi, je ne suis pas en avance ce matin !**

Je dois me sacrifier et participer au rituel du petit déjeuner. Il ne peut pas avaler son café sans moi ? J'ai été bien obligée, moi, de me passer de lui cet été.

- **Luffy, dis-moi franchement : que se passe-t-il ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Depuis que tu es rentrée à la maison tu ne parles plus que par monosyllabes, à croire que tu as perdu les mots... et pardonne-moi l'expression, tu fais une de ces gueules ! À croire que le ciel t'est tombé dessus ou au moins un de ses nuages !**

- **Nami est amoureuse...**

Il darde sur moi un regard étonné :

- **Et alors ? C'est de son âge, non ?**

Il aplatit une couche de beurre sur sa biscotte, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la biscotte se cassa.

- **Oh merde !**

Au moins, voilà qui est clair.

- **Luffy, ma chérie, ton tour viendra. Tu es sans doute encore un peu trop jeune !**

- **Mais j'ai le même âge qu'elle !**

Il soupire, sourit, resoupire, s'escrime sur une nouvelle biscotte, la recasse.

- **Arrête de massacrer ces biscottes qui ne t'ont rien fait ! Et laisse faire les grandes !**

Il me regarde beurrer la biscotte.

- **Tu as peut-être le même âge, mais ça ne veut rien dire, rien du tout. Toi, tu es encore une petite fille comparée à Nami.**

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il ne me voit pas. Ou quand il me regarde, il voit le bébé dans ses couches-culottes. Aux joues rebondies et aux jambes dodues.

- **J'essaierai de rentrer à midi, mais je ne te promets rien, de toute façon madame Mercier vient ce matin, tu déjeuneras avec elle...**

- **Je préfère encore Robin à madame Mercier, qui va me pomper avec ses maladies imaginaires toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres...**

Il n'insiste pas. Mon emploi du temps, au fond, l'indiffère. Du moment que je le laisse tranquillement se pencher sur ses microbes... Au fond, c'est un homme heureux. Il a une passion. Qui lui tient lieu de vie. Et de femme.

Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais remarié ?

\- /-

 **-Parce que ton père t'adore et qu'il n'a pas voulu t'imposer une belle-doche !**

C'est une opinion qui mérite réflexion. En tout cas, c'est celle de Robin.

Robin vit seule avec sa mère son père a disparu un soir, en allant acheter des cigarettes au coin de la rue.

- **Tu aimerais avoir une belle-mère ?** Reprend Robin de sa voix un peu pointue.

- **Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question. Pour l'instant, seuls les microbes l'intéressent.**

Elle n'insiste pas. J'embraye sur un sujet qui me passionne davantage que les amours de mon père : celles de Nami.

- **Ah oui ! Je suis au courant** , s'exclame Robin en tripotant un hideux nounours tout pelé qui a résisté à tout.

Elle lâche le malheureux nounours et grimace, ce qui enlaidit considérablement son minois triangulaire de petit chat affamé. Elle est plutôt mignonne, Robin, mais un peu trop maigre, chat efflanqué, quoi. Pas trois kilos de trop comme moi. Ni longiligne comme Nami.

- **Cette fois, elle est tombée sur une perle ! Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire.**

- **Même pour te plaire à toi ? Je plaisante** , sachant que Robin est un cas rare, le seul que je connaisse, une exception digne d'être citée dans les annales : elle n'a pas envie d'être amoureuse. Non seulement elle n'a jamais eu le moindre petit copain, et encore moins embrassé aucun garçon – moi non plus d'ailleurs -, mais elle prétend trouver ça parfaitement idiot.

- **Celui qui me plaira n'est pas encore né !** Déclare Robin avec une moue.

La sonnette fait son boulot, elle sonne, et Robin se précipite dans le couloir. Je reste seule dans la chambre avec ses livres alignés sur leur étagère, ses bibelots sur une autre, le bureau parfaitement organisé.

Robin a un an de moins que nous, et elle trouve le moyen d'être en tête de classe.

Il n'y a qu'en amour qu'elle ne réussit pas.

- **Je te présente Ace, mon cousin, on sera ensemble au lycée...**

Ace s'assied sur la chaise où on lui dit de s'asseoir, et entreprend de se taire. Il est petit (enfin un peu plus grand que moi malgré tout), cheveux noirs, et avec des lunettes qui lui donnent un air d'intellectuel. Et muet, semble-t-il.

 **-Tu reviens de la mer ?**

Quelle pertinence ! Il ajoute :

- **Ça se voit, tu es toute bronzée ! Et c'est un bronzage océan, je m'y connais...**

Il me raconte qu'il connaît bien Saint-Malo, ses parents y louent depuis deux ans une villa.

- **Au moins de juillet** , précise-t-il sans se rendre compte de mon profond désintérêt.

- **Vous auriez pu vous rencontrer** , s'exclame Robin qui, malgré son Q.I exceptionnel, n'a pas inventé la psychologie.

- **Oui** , sourit-il, **le hasard a mal fait les choses, mais enfin maintenant que j'habite Saint-Chamond, il est réparé.**

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'il ne s'incruste pas. J'ai envie d'inviter Robin à manger un doner kébab au restaurant turc près de la cathédrale et j'espère que le cousin ne m'obligera pas à revoir mes plans.

- **On mange ensemble tous les trois ?** Propose Robin, **je ferai des pâtes au basilic et à l'huile d'olive, j'ai même du parmesan**. Vous aimez ça ?

Non seulement elle n'a pas inventé la psychologie mais elle n'en a jamais entendu parler.

Il se lève.

- **Je ne peux pas** , annonce-t-il, **ma mère m'attend.**

Ça prouve :

- **Soit qu'il a compris que sa présence me pèse, soit qu'il est un petit garçon à sa maman. Fils unique, je présume.**

Ou les deux.

- **Comment tu trouves mon cousin ?** S'enquiert Robin dès que le cousin se trouve hors de notre vue.

J' hausse les épaules en murmurant un « bof, je ne sais pas, il n'est pas resté longtemps... »

- **Tu verras, il est génial...**

Re-bof, mais en silence cette fois.

- **J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je suis passée au lycée hier pour consulter les listes et on est dans la même première L, Ace, toi et moi.**

 **-Et Nami ?**

- **Elle n'est pas avec nous. Mais où as-tu la tête ? Elle ne peut pas être avec nous puisqu'elle fait S. Comme Sabo d'ailleurs.**

Robin et moi, nous avons choisi L, la section littéraire. Mais Robin est mille fois plus douée que moi.

\- /-

Nous sommes déjà venues à bout d'un premier doner. On suffoque. Il fait une chaleur d'enfer à Saint-Chamond, rien à voir avec la brise océane.

Robin pense à son cousin, et moi je rêve à celui qui n'existe pas.

- **Ace est le plus merveilleux cousin dont on puisse rêver...**

- **Ah oui, je rétorque ? Moi, il ne m'a pas semblé exceptionnel...**

- **Il n'est pas comme les autres, il ne pense pas comme tout le monde, il regarde, il écoute, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.**

Moi, je n'ai rien constaté. D'ailleurs, le sujet Ace m'ennuie.

- **Tu veux un dessert ? Choisis, c'est moi qui paie !**

Je suis nulle. Elle va s'imaginer que je la prends en pitié parce qu'elle a beaucoup moins d'argent que moi et elle va me planter là, sans un mot.

 **-Ne crois pas que...**

- **Je ne crois rien su tout, murmure-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est normal que ce soit toi qui paies, puisque c'est toi qui as le plus de fric... Moi, je ferais pareil et ça ne me poserait aucun problème.**

Elle a raison. Elle choisit calmement une coupe glacée. Je prends la même. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je fais tout comme elle.

Même en ce qui concerne l'amour. Elle a raison. Les garçons, je laisse tomber. Pas envie de me compliquer la vie. Je préfère rester seule. Mon père aussi est seul. Nous sommes seuls ensemble. Nous faisons tout en commun.

Sauf pour l'eau de toilette qu'il a choisie sans moi.

- **C'est parce qu'il est tombé en panne, m'explique Robin en enfournant sa chantilly, et comme tu étais à mille kilomètres...**

- **Il aurait pu attendre...**

- **Disons que c'était une urgence !**

Je veux bien.

- **On va voir si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant à s'acheter pour la rentrée ? Et n'hésite pas, c'est moi qui te l'offre! Normal, tu ferais pareil.**

On rit, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis rentrée. Je me sens mieux. Le ciel plombé par la pollution me paraît presque bleu.

Je vais vider tout mon compte en banque.

C'est fait, enfin quasiment. J'ai acheté un jean hyper délavé et un chemisier hyper cintré, et Robin a choisi une petite jupe qui lui va comme un gant.

Je me suis offert Passion, un parfum de femme fatale.

* * *

-END-

* * *

Le chapitre trois sera posté dans deux semaines, au prochain chapitre.


	3. L'amour Parfait

_**Oiloisse :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'amour parfait.**

* * *

 _Charles m'entraîne vers l'océan, mes pieds touchent à peine le sable, et déjà les vagues, nous roulons dans les odeurs de sel et de vent, c'est un été comme je les aime, chaud et léger comme du miel liquide._

- **Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?**

J'ouvre un œil, Nami est face à moi, debout dans MA chambre, elle dit :

- **J'ai sonné, ça ne répondait pas, et comme la porte n'était pas verrouillée, je suis entrée... Sais-tu qu'il est deux heures de l'après-midi et que tu devrais être n'importe où sauf dans ton lit ?**

Je grommelle que je suis crevée, que j'ai mal aux yeux, que...

Elle m'interrompt :

- **Arrête ton cinéma ! Je te connais bien, il y a quelque chose...**

Elle ajoute :

 **-J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux ! Mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Alors je suis venue te le demander.**

Je m'adosse contre le mur. Je la regarde. Elle est toujours aussi séduisante, même un peu plus, grâce au hale léger de sa peau blonde.

- **Alors je t'écoute, et tâche d'être convaincante, car je ne bougerai pas avant que tu aies accouché de tes malheurs.**

Je parle.

- **Je n'ai pas de copain...**

 **-Ça, j'ai cru comprendre... et encore ? Ce n'est pas nouveau !**

- **Oui, justement. Toujours moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi je ne les attire pas ? Pourquoi je ne les séduis pas ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas une femme fatale ?**

Elle rit.

 **-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ! Bonjour l'amitié ! Évidemment toi, tu les as tous à tes pieds, ruisselants d'amour transi ! Mais que fais-tu exactement ? Tu pourrais me donner tes recettes !**

- **Il n'y a pas de recettes.**

- **Ah ouais ! Je te crois !**

 **-Je te jure ! Je ne le fais pas exprès, il y a même des jours où ça m'ennuie. Après Maped par exemple, j'en avais vraiment ma claque, je voulais prendre des vacances, j'en avais bavé... Et puis je tombe sur Sabo, ou plus exactement il tombe sur moi et c'est reparti. En fait, je ne sais pas dire non à l'amour que j'inspire. Mais moi...**

- **Toi quoi ?!**

- **Moi... je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse**...

- **De Sabo ?**

- **Oui, ni des autres avant...**

- **En tout cas, c'était vachement ressemblant !**

Elle secoue ses cheveux roux, couleur orangé.

- **Ouais, c'est comme si je me laissais convaincre... en fait, tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti le grand frisson, le coup de foudre je ne connais pas. Ce sont les garçons qui me repèrent, et moi je me laisse repérer, mais je n'encourage pas ou alors je ne m'en rends pas compte.**

Je suis perplexe. C'est fou comme les gens cachent bien leurs sentiments !

- **Tu dois aimer ça, sinon tu les jetterais...**

- **Sûrement, mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que je suis lâche et que j'ai peur, au fond de moi, de me retrouver seule...**

Serait-elle fragile, la future championne si calme, si maîtresse d'elle-même ?

Elle soupire :

- **On se ressemble toutes les deux, on attend le grand amour !**

- **Et bien on peut toujours attendre, je persifle, les cheveux blancs deviennent rares et les princes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.**

On rit. Heureusement que ça finit toujours par des rires.

- **Allez ouste habille-toi ! On va boire un pot à l'Orangerie.**

* * *

Devant notre ice-tea à la pêche, nous brayons sur la séduction. Devant nous, sur le lac, les amoureux canotent entre les cygnes.

- **Toi aussi, tu as du charme** , me rassure Nami qui est une grande âme, **je t'assure.**

Je soupire.

- **Au fait, reprend Nami, comment trouves-tu le cousin de Robin ? Il est mignon, non ? Timide, introverti, intellectuel jusqu'à la moelle, mais attendrissant.**

 **-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.**

- **Robin prétend que c'est une bête en littérature ! Ce jeune homme a tout lu, et sait réciter des pages entières de Chateaubriand.**

- **Il est fou ! Chateaubriand ! Mais c'est illisible !**

- **Romantique, il est. Moi, j'aime les garçons romantiques.**

- **Ne serais-tu pas tombée sous son charme romantique ? Vous vous êtes vus plusieurs fois cet été, dixit Robin, non ?**

- **Je te rassure tout de suite : pour lui, je suis transparente.**

Elle avale son second ice-tea. Je devrais dire deuxième car elle est déjà en train de héler le garçon pour en commander un troisième.

J'en profite pour penser à Charles. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Il me plaît terriblement. Il écrit des lettres torrides qui me transpercent. Je ne me lasse pas de les lires. Je les aime tellement que parfois j'y crois pour de bon ! Je deviens folle sans doute...

- **Mais c'est Sabo !**

Nami se lève d'un bond et se précipite sur le joggeur en short hideux et mollets poilus qui, à cause de son baladeur vissé sur les oreilles, ne semble pas l'entendre.

Elle revient, se rassied, attaque son troisième ice-tea.

- **Je devrais courir avec lui, mais j'ai horreur de ça !**

- **En tout cas, lui il est scotché au sol, on dirait un phobique de l'eau, vissé sur terre, rien de commun avec une aquatique de ton espèce ! Mais que fais-tu donc avec lui ?**

- **On s'embrasse** , rétorque-t-elle pendant que je rougis comme une gamine, **et là il est champion, tu peux me croire. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon qui embrasse avec tant de...**

Elle cherche ses mots.

- **De douceur, de fermeté, de grâce, de désir quoi... je sens que je vais bientôt succomber plus avant...**

- **Ah oui ?**

- **Enfin je n'en sais rien ! Je me pose des questions... et en même temps je n'ai pas envie que ce soit lui... Mais si j'attends le grand amour idéal, la passion dévorante qui se transforme en grand amour, je risque de poireauter toute ma vie !**

J'avoue que ce n'est pas une perspective très alléchante.

- **On rentre ? J'ai promis à mes parents de passer une soirée en leur compagnie, et demain c'est la rentrée...**

* * *

-END-

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vers le 31 janvier. Au prochain chapitre, Monkey D.


	4. Un garçon qui me parle

Merci à Oilosse et Else1991 pour leur review. Voici la suite, avec un énorme retard, désolée. J'ai eu un gros soucis avec mon ordinateur, et la fin de mes études (BAC). Bref ! Passons au chapitre quatre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** Un garçon qui me parle.

- **Ah je suis content que tu sois là, ma chérie, ça m'aurait embêté de devoir te prévenir par téléphone...**

- **Me prévenir de quoi ? Que as des virus à examiner jusqu'à point d'heure et que tu vas repartir sitôt le dîner avalé ?**

Il a ri. A passé une main sur ses cheveux coupés de frais.

Il a changé de coupe ? Ça lui va bien, j'avoue. Mais il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Comme pour le parfum.

- **Non, ce soir, je sors ! Je dîne en ville avec un vieux copain que j'ai rencontré cet été et...**

- **Bon, je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive...**

Il m'a retenue par le bras :

- **Je sors seul, Luffy.**

Il a dû lire l'épouvante dans mes yeux car il a repris, doucement :

- **On a des choses à se dire, des trucs entre hommes, ça te barberait...**

Je me suis dégagée plutôt violemment.

 **-Je comprends** , lui ai-je asséné d'un ton froid, **je ne veux pas vous déranger, je dînerai sans toi.**

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre. J'ai filé vers mon antre, ma tanière, mon refuge.

Babouf est là, luisant dans la lumière du soir. Je m'affale sur la chaise dactylo.

Reprendre ses esprits, d'abord. Se calmer, dirait Robin qui est la reine du zen.

Je récapitule les événements :

Mon père en pleine crise d'indépendance.

Mon père qui change de look : parfum, coupe de cheveux.

Mon père qui soudain retrouve un vieux copain.

Lui qui ne sort jamais, sauf pour aller à son labo.

La sonnerie du téléphone a du bon, parois : elle permet de m'extraire de mes amères constatations et d'oublier que mon père a commencé une vie où peut-être je n'ai pas de place.

C'est Robin, affolée. La reine du zen est en train de perdre son calme olympien.

- **Ma mère n'est pas rentrée ! Je crains le pire, un accident, un malaise...**

- **S'il était arrivé quelque chose, on t'aurait prévenue...**

J'entends son souffle rauque au bout du fil. Elle a pleuré. Elle va pleurer.

- **J'appelle mon père pour savoir s'il l'a vue quitter le labo, et je te rappelle.**

Mon père est en pleine pizza ou choucroute avec son camarade de régiment ou du lycée et moi je vais devoir interrompre leur passionnante discussion.

Au fond, ça ne me déplaît pas.

Mon père décroche tout de suite.

- **Luffy, que se passe-t-il ?**

Il paraît angoissé. Bien, bien.

- **C'est la mère de Robin, elle n'est pas rentrée...**

Il me conseille d'exhorter Robin à la patience :

- **Elle ne va pas tarder, j'en suis sûre ! Écoute, chérinette, tu me laisses dîner en paix et m'occuperai de ça en rentrant, tu veux bien ?**

J'entends des rires à l'autre bout du fil.

Robin répond tout de suite, sans doute est-elle campée près du téléphone.

- **Ma mère vient de m'appeler ! Elle va super bien, elle m'annonce qu'elle est en train de faire la fête avec je ne sais qui, je n'ai rien compris à son délire. Je lui ai donné la permission de minuit.**

Par contre, reprend-elle, Ace est là, je l'avais appelé en larmes, il a accouru, et je me suis rendu compte avec horreur que le frigo est quasi vide...

J'ai compris.

Ils arrivent.

Je n'ai plus qu'à consulter le congélateur.

Crêpes, pizzas, tartes flambées, moussaka. J'opte pour le moins pire. Ce sera crêpes aux champignons. Elles seront moins bonnes que celles que j'ai dégustées en compagnie de Charles et dont il me parle de sa dernière lettre.

Folle Luffy. Folle à lier.

Charles, c'est TA créature. Tu l'as inventé de toutes pièces. Et on ne peut pas manger face à un être virtuel.

* * *

- **Si je comprends bien** , récapitulé-je en découpant ma crêpe à moitié carbonisée – j'ai complètement oublié de vérifier la température du four – **ta mère t'a fait faux bond, elle qui n'est jamais sortie seule … c'est comme moi... mon père s'est découvert une vocation pour l'amitié...**

Je devine les yeux d'Ace sur moi. Ils sourient. Ils pétillent devrais-je dire.

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas un peu les lâcher, vos parents ?**

C'est Ace. Il peut parler, lui qui refuse de déjeuner avec deux filles pour pouvoir rejoindre sa mère !

- **Tu voudrais que je lâche ma mère ?**

- **Ta mère, c'est ta mère, une personne à part entière, et toi tu en es une autre...**

- **Et pour moi, qu'est-ce que voit l'oracle ?**

J'essaie de rire, mais en fait j'appréhende sa réponse qui arrive, aussi nette qu'un coup de scalpel :

- **Toi aussi tu devais couper le cordon ombilical avec ton père.**

Je m'étrangle.

- **Et toi tu devrais arrêter de jouer au psy, mon cher ! D'abord t'es trop jeune et tu n'as de leçons à donner à personne ! À moins que tu ne sois parfais ?**

 **-Quel horreur ! Non, Luffy, je suis loin d'être parfait, heureusement, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir, et comme je ne parle pas beaucoup, en général, j'écoute...**

Il m'agace. Mon père et moi, c'est mon histoire.

 **-On a de drôles de parents !** reprend Robin

- **Les miens, ça va merci.**

Évidemment, le psychologue de service frappe encore. Robin soupire :

- **Oui, heureusement j'ai leur exemple sous les yeux... c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de s'en sortir pas mal.**

La mère d'Ace est commissaire de police et son père auteur de polars.

- **Et toi dans tout ça ? Je demande, tu fais quoi ?**

Il avale sa dernière bouchée de crêpe avec stoïcisme.

- **Moi ? Je me contente de vivre ma vie sans m'occuper de la leur, qui est leur problème, pas le mien.**

Et toc. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Qu'il me dise qu'il tartine les biscottes de sa mère le matin ? Heureusement ensuite, on parle de choses et d'autres. De l'anodin. Je préfère ça.

Sur le pas de la porte, je souffle à Ace :

- **Dis donc pour quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à écouter, tu parles beaucoup...**

 **-Tu fais erreur, Luffy, je ne parle pas beaucoup, je TE parle beaucoup.**

Et sur ce, il s'engouffre dans le hall de l'immeuble et je les regarde dévaler les escaliers.

Demain, rentrée pour tout le monde. Juste au moment où je commençais à me sentir vraiment en vacances.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Le chapitre suivant suivra très rapidement, avant que je prenne douze jours de vacances au mois de septembre. Une review ? Bise les lecteurs, lectrices.


End file.
